Everybody Hurts
by Obi the Kid
Summary: 1 year pre-TPM. Obi comforts his distraught Master.


TITLE: Everybody Hurts  
AUTHOR: Obi the Kid (hlnkid@aol.com)  
RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: 1-year pre-TPM, non-slash, H/C. Obi comforts his distraught Master.  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please.  
ARCHIVE: Ask me first.  
MY TPM FIC WEBSITE: http://www.angelfire.com/movies/obithekid/  
DISCLAIMER: The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. The characters not recognizable from this venue are copyrighted to Tracy C. Knight. The story is the intellectual property of Tracy C. Knight and is copyrighted to her. She makes no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.  
  
  
Everybody Hurts-Lyrics by REM  
  
"When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,  
when you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on.  
Don't let yourself go, everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes.  
  
Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along.  
When your day is night alone, (hold on, hold on)  
if you feel like letting go, (hold on)  
when you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on.  
  
Everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends.  
Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand.  
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone  
  
If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,  
when you think you've had too much of this life to hang on.  
  
Well, everybody hurts sometimes,  
everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes.  
And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on.  
Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on. (repeat & fade)  
(Everybody hurts. You are not alone.)"  
  
=================  
Everybody Hurts  
=================  
  
I found my Master in the meditation gardens. He is alone, hidden in a corner. His legs are pulled to his chest, he hugs them fiercely. His forehead rests on his knees. He's not been the same since he returned from that solo mission to Relta Dar. Something happened on that planet. Yet, whatever it was, he is unwilling to talk about it, or to open his mind to me. So I don't push him. In time, he will come to me and seek the release that is needed. For now, I will do what I can, and that is to offer my unwavering support.  
  
Sitting beside him, I speak in a voice that only he can hear. He doesn't acknowledge my presence.  
  
"I am here Master. As I will be for as long as I feel you need me. Don't bother to push me away. I will not go. I can't leave you here alone like this. It's too difficult for me to watch. To painful for you to face by yourself."  
  
He refuses to meet my gaze, but I continue talking. I will not allow him to suffer without a comforting force near him.  
  
"I know you are hurting Master. Your shields are up and I know you don't want me to invade your thoughts, but I feel the pain you are going through. I don't expect you to speak with me about what happened. But I will not leave you."  
  
Perhaps my perseverance has won a small battle. You finally meet my eyes with your own. They are haunted now, not like what I am used to seeing. There used to be such pride there, such compassion. Now, there is only fear and pain. If you would just reach out to me, ask me for the help you need, then the healing can begin. Everybody hurts Master. You are not the first, nor will you be the last. When I hurt, you are there. It is my turn to be the one who comforts.  
  
I place a hand on your arm. You flinch slightly, but you do not pull away.  
  
"It's okay Master. I can help you ease your pain. Please let me help you. Don't shut me out."  
  
For a moment, I feel that you are about to retreat into yourself once more. To hide from the demons that are haunting you. But you hesitate and hold my gaze. You're eyes are filled with unshed tears. A small sob escapes, followed by another.   
  
"You always tell me Master, that it's okay to cry. You must not forget your own lessons. It's okay to cry Master. I will stay with you."  
  
Before I can utter another word, you reach out to me. You clutch at my tunic like a lost child. I immediately take you into my arms and rock you gently. The sobs come easily now, the barriers have fallen.   
  
"It hurts Master, I know. But I am here. You are safe with me. Don't be afraid."  
  
I lost track of how long we stayed as we were. I believed it to be several hours. The sobs ceased long ago, but you didn't attempt to move from my embrace. The gardens are quiet now. It's late. The temple and the city are beginning to unwind from another busy day. I will remain as I am, my back against the wall, holding tight to the one person who has meant more to me than anyone in my life.   
  
"It's so quiet here Master. So peaceful. We should come here and talk when you are ready. It's so peaceful."  
  
As the dusk sky fades into the blackness of the night, you remain so very still. Eventually I feel your mind and body give in, and the unconscious world takes you in its grasp. I lean over, place my chin on the top of your head, and offer you every last bit of love and comfort that I can.   
  
"We all know what it's like to hurt inside Master. You cannot be strong for everyone. You need time to release your pain...to allow someone to look after you for a change. So many times you have been there for others, it's your turn to seek out that same comfort and support that you so freely give. Rest now, and in time, the pain will subside."  
  
Know that I am with you. And for as long as you need me my Master, I am here.   
  
END  
  



End file.
